


Secret Santa Present for Mar

by LauraRoseMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoseMalfoy/pseuds/LauraRoseMalfoy
Summary: This is my Secret Santa for Mar - I hope you love it!Basically my take on what happens when the gang arrives for 8th year, and find out that they have separate dorms to the rest of the years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express, Ron next to him, Hermione next to Ron, with Hannah Abbott and Neville next to her. Across from Harry sat Dean and Seamus, who squidged along the seat as Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson joined them in the carriage. Minutes later Terry Boot arrived.

Harry wasn’t surprised that not many had returned for their so called “eighth year”, he didn’t blame them for not wanting to come back after what had taken place at the beginning of summer, in fact more of the younger years had returned than expected – many had transferred to wizarding schools in different countries. His thoughts turned to Ginny, who, along with Luna, had left for Ilvermorny, not wanting to return to a place where such tragedy had occurred. 

He tuned into the conversation just in time to notice Pansy and Blaise share a nervous glance, he supposed that they were worried about any backlash they may face, what with their parents being on the wrong side of the war. He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and Pansy gave him a shy smile in return, Blaise giving him a nod. Harry soon realised, however, that backlash was not their concern. As the train began to leave the station, one more person entered the carriage – Draco Malfoy.

The carriage got a little tense after Draco sat down, most of the Gryffindors looked to Harry for guidance, who in turn looked to Hermione, who was too engrossed in a book to have even noticed Draco enter. She felt Harry’s eyes on her though, and glanced up, smiled and nodded at Draco and went back to her reading, Draco nodded in return, and slowly the rest of the carriage followed suit and went back to their conversations. Harry looked in Draco’s direction a few times throughout the journey, and decided that he was unusually quiet – understandable given the circumstances, but still weird. 

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco rushed out of the carriage and disappeared. Harry didn’t think much of it, assuming that once they were back in their houses they wouldn’t see much of each other anyway, but little did he know he was very wrong.

As they arrived into the Great Hall for the beginning of year feast, Headmistress McGonagall gave an announcement. “To all returning 8th years, welcome back to your final year at Hogwarts, we are so pleased to have you back. In order to make your last year more stress free and a little special as older students, we have provided you with separate living quarters with a shared 8th year common room, where you will also have your own kitchen facilities should you wish to make your own food instead of joining the younger years for dinner. I hope it is to your liking.”

Harry guessed it made sense, they were a little older so were being given a little more freedom, with the added bonus of not waking the younger years up when they scream in their sleep due to nightmares of war. ‘Win-win’ he thought sarcastically. 

He was no longer thinking sarcastically when they arrived at the common room after dinner, because holy moly it was incredible! There was a huge fireplace to keep everything warm, furniture in neutral colours like purple so it didn’t sway towards one house’s colour scheme, and a huge marble spiral staircase leading up to what he assumed was the dorm rooms. Even better was the muggle TV in the corner with both a VHS and a DVD player! He poked his head round a huge wooden door to find a kitchen, and then began to make his way up the staircase when he heard Ron shout from the top. 

“Oi guys! You’ll never guess what! There aren’t any dorms! We all have our own rooms!” 

There was a small murmur of excitement from the rest of the 8th years at that, as they made their way up the stairs to see for themselves.

Sure enough when Harry reached the top, there was a corridor, and on each door leading to the end was a different name, Harry made his way down the boy’s corridor searching for his room when finally he discovered it was the very last door. He entered and was pleasantly surprised to find it decorated in Gryffindor colours, and that his trunk was waiting for him at the end of the bed. The tension he felt on the train finally began to ease off as he unpacked, feeling more and more at home by the minute. 

The first week back was strange, to go back to routine after everything that had happened just felt weird to Harry, but at the same time he was grateful for it. What he wasn’t grateful for however, was the early mornings. Night after night he suffered from terrible nightmares, and spent many nights lying awake, then having to drag himself out of bed in the morning for a day of lessons, having had no rest. 

It seemed, however, that he was not the only one. He’d been aware that Hermione and Ron had had some, but after realising that sleeping in the same bed seemed to solve it, they had turned Hermione’s room into a study. The person he least expected to suffer was Draco Malfoy. He’d spend the last year ruling the school according to what Harry had heard, and then spent the summer hiding from the backlash in Italy somewhere. Harry was therefore rather surprised when he walked past Draco’s room in the middle of the night, and heard music playing from inside. As he listened more carefully, he could hear Draco humming along, and the sound of a quill scratching on parchment. Harry decided he would bring it up with Hermione the next day, and carried on to the common room to get some work done – if he was awake he may as well do something.

His opportunity came at around 7am, when Hermione, as usual, was the first one down to make breakfast. If she was surprised to see him in the common room working on a potions essay so early in the morning, she didn’t show it, simply putting the kettle on, and sitting next to Harry whilst waiting for it to boil.

“Hermione, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” She replied, starting to look a little worried.

“It’s about Malfoy.” 

Hermione frowned in confusion.

“It’s just that I walked past his room last night on the way here, and he was awake, I could hear music playing. Do you think he’s been having nightmares too?”

Hermione thought for a second, “I mean, it would make sense if he was.” She said, and seeing Harry’s confused face continued, “He was trapped in that manor for God knows how long with Voldemort and some of the worst death eaters, the things he saw and heard must have been horrific.”

Harry nodded, “I suppose you’re right; I’d never thought of it like that before, it must have been awful for him.”

As he finished speaking the kettle finished boiling, and Hermione got up to continue making breakfast for her, Ron and Harry. 

Harry tried to go about his day as he normally would, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Hermione – what exactly had Draco seen during all that time at the manor?

By the time it came to go to bed Harry’s head was full of all sorts of horrors that could have happened, and he tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like an age until he gave up on sleep and decided to carry on with his potions essay instead. He got out of bed and gathered his belongings, stuffing them into his bag, and at the last minute grabbed one more thing before heading out of the door.

Seconds later he found himself outside of Malfoy’s room, having just knocked on the door. 

He started to panic a little as he heard footsteps come towards the door, and was considering bolting, but then the door started to open and he knew he wouldn’t have time. 

“What do you want Potter? It’s 3am.”

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I just wanted to give you this back.” Harry pulled Draco’s wand from his pocket, the one Draco had thrown to him during the battle of Hogwarts, and handed it over.

“You got out of bed at 3am to give me a wand back that I don’t even use anymore.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry flushed, not really knowing how to respond. “Erm… yes. Well anyway, I’m heading down to the common room know to work on the potions essay that’s due on Friday if you wanted to work together on it?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry regretted them – he’d just invited Malfoy to come and work on a potions essay with him – that would literally be first year Harry’s worst nightmare! What on earth was he doing?

He was torn from his train of thought when Draco scoffed, “You’re still working on it? I finished that 4 days ago.” He rolled his eyes again and shut the door in Harry’s face. 

‘Well’ Harry thought, ‘that could have gone a lot worse!’. He was a bit disappointed though, because he still didn’t have an answer as to whether or not Malfoy was having nightmares. He unpacked his writing set and popped into the kitchen to make a pot of tea to study with. As he was pouring the water into the kettle, a voice behind him made him jump.

“I’ll have a pot of earl grey if you’re making.”

Harry spun around to see Malfoy stood in the doorway to the kitchen, transfiguration books in his arms. 

“I may have finished my potions assignment, but we do have a transfiguration one due in a few weeks that I could get started on.”

Harry simply nodded and got back to making the tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco sat next to each other in silence at the table in the common room, both feeling very awkward. By this point Harry had actually finished his essay, but had a feeling it was rubbish, and was desperately trying to find ways to improve it when next to him Draco yawned, and then sighed sadly, before getting back to his essay.

Harry decided now was his chance to find out once and for all if Malfoy really was suffering like he was.

“Nightmares can be a bitch, huh?”

Draco hummed in agreement, and glanced in Harry’s direction. Suddenly he picked Harry’s essay up off of the table, grabbed a fresh quill and some red ink and proceeded to mark all over Harry’s essay where improvements could be made. 

Harry watched in astonishment as Draco finished, and gave it back, without ever saying a word.

“Thanks.” Harry muttered

“No problem.” Draco replied. 

This set up was how it stayed for a good month – the pair sat in the common room, night after night whilst everyone else was sleeping, slowly making their way through their assignments. Most nights as least one of them would fall asleep for an hour or so, before being woken by a nightmare, and the other would usually make a new pot of tea and find something sweet in the kitchen for them to eat in silent understanding. 

However, by the time Halloween came around, they had a dilemma. They had already finished all of their assignments up until Christmas, and had been through all of their revision notes. Twice. Harry was so on top of his work that Hermione was starting to get suspicious.

It was two days before Halloween, and the boys truly had nothing left to do.

“What do we do tonight?” Harry asked once he had made the tea. “We’ve got no work left.”

“I don’t really know” Draco replied, “We could play some wizards chess?”

“Nah, I’m rubbish so you’d just get bored like Ron does. We could watch a film? It is nearly Halloween after all. My cousin always used to have friends over to watch films on Halloween. Never horror ones though because they used to scare him too much.”

“Stop. You’re babbling.” Draco sighed, “A film? As in one of those muggle things where it’s like a play on a disc thing?”

“Yeah, Hermione’s got loads in her study that her and Ron watch, she leaves it unlocked so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if we borrowed one.”

Draco thought for a minute. “Sure why not, it’s not like we’ve got anything else to do, and I suppose it would impress the new muggle studies teacher, whatever her name is.”

Harry smiled. “Cool, I’ll go and see if I can find a good one.”

“A good one would be preferable.” Draco replied, and Harry laughed from the top of the stairs.

A few minutes later he returned with two DVDs in his hands. 

“Okay I have two options, the first is called Star Wars, and basically it’s all about people who lived in a different galaxy a long long time ago, far far away, and they have fights in space and …stuff.”

“Hard pass.” Draco replied, “anything with a war in it is probably not the best idea, plus you are terrible at explaining the plot of these film things.”

“Sorry. And good point. So the second option is called James Bond. They’re about a muggle spy who works for the UK government and goes out on secret missions all over the world. There’s been a few of them made and there’s another one coming out in December so we’d have quite a few to watch. There was another one about a muggle boat that sank ages ago but it looked like it had a sappy love story so I left it upstairs.”

“Babbling again. Spy one sounds good. Good move leaving the sappy one upstairs by the way.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks, now I’ve got to work out how to put it on. I’ve only ever used Dudley’s old player and this one’s a bit different.”

“Your cousin’s name is Dudley? What kind of a name is Dudley?” Draco said laughing.

“Beats me” said Harry. “I’m forever grateful that my Aunt and Uncle didn’t name me.”

“I’m not, think of all the extra teasing I could do if your name was Dudley!”

“Shut up Draco the film’s starting.”

“Fine.”

The pair settled down to watch the film on the sofa, soft cushions behind them and a blanket over their laps that Draco had sourced from somewhere draped over their laps. Their tea was on the coffee table in front of them, along with some snacks, and as the opening credits rolled, Draco questioned when Harry had gone from calling him Malfoy to Draco, and whether that meant he needed to stop calling him Potter, now that they were sort of friends. 

Both boys were so completely engrossed in the film, that neither of them realised that they had eaten their way through an entire nights worth of snacks in 2 hours, until Draco reached down to grab another jaffa cake and was met instead by an empty plate. After moving he realised how cold he was, and pulled the blanket further up his body, and leaned his head onto the back of the sofa.

The end credits began and Harry turned to Draco to ask what he thought, only to find him asleep. Harry left him, knowing how precious an hour of sleep can be, and picked up the history of magic textbook on the floor next to him, and began some reading due after Christmas, silently amusing himself with how annoyed Draco would be when he found out that Harry was ahead of him. Harry, however, greatly underestimated how boring the textbook was, and soon drifted off himself.

Roughly four hours later Harry woke, startled by the sound of the cuckoo clock in the common room chirping, and realised it was 6.20am, he groaned and started to get up, before realising he was stuck. He looked down to locate the source of the problem, and was met with a face full of blonde hair. Draco. Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep on top of him, his head tucked under Harry’s chin, arm flung across his stomach. Sleep-Harry apparently hadn’t argued with this, as his arm was around Draco’s shoulders, with the opposite arm resting on Draco’s knees, which were tucked up against Harry’s thighs. 

Whilst wondering how to extract himself before someone came down for breakfast and found them practically cuddling on the sofa, he made too sudden of a movement and woke Draco. Harry froze as Draco stirred, woke a little, realised where he was, and then also froze when he realised who he was using as a pillow. 

“Morning.” Harry said awkwardly.

Draco flushed red and nodded in return. He stood up, gathered his blanket and then sped up the stairs without a word. 

Harry sat for a minute and then followed, heading to his own room. As he was pulling his uniform out of the wardrobe, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and realised that for the first time in well over a year, he actually looked like he’d had some sleep. Then it hit him – he’d slept for just over 4 hours, peacefully, with no nightmares or insomnia or anything. And by the look on his face when he woke, so had Draco.

He flew through his lessons that day, Hermione becoming more suspicious by the minute, especially when he actually answered a question in transfiguration – correctly as well! Ron however, was just happy that he and Harry could actually have a decent conversation about quidditch, now that Harry wasn’t getting the players confused due to tiredness anymore. 

Draco actively avoided him all day, even when they were in potions together he refused to look in Harry’s direction, which is why Harry was rather surprised when he came downstairs to the common room that evening to find Draco sat on the sofa, snacks and tea already set up on the table, blanket over his lap, waiting for him.

“I’ve brought the next James Bond, if you fancied watching that one tonight.”

“Sure.”

And this routine was how it stayed for the next two weeks. The pair watching the next Bond film, eating loads of snacks, falling asleep, waking up cuddled together, and then actively avoiding each other until the next evening.

“We’ve only got 5 films left now to last us just over a month until the next one comes out.” Harry said, having miraculously stayed awake the whole film. “We’re going to have to pick another series until I can find it on DVD.”

“Hmm?” Draco said, waking to the sound of Harry’s voice, and then wincing in pain. “God we have got to stop falling asleep on the sofa like this! It’s playing havoc on my neck! Perhaps we could transfigure it somehow, make it longer so we can lie down properly. I’d like to not wake up with pins and needles for once in my life.”

“Make it longer?” Harry laughed, “What like a bed? We’ve got perfectly good ones down the hall, what do you want to go and magic up the sofa for?”

Draco froze at Harry’s words, and so did Harry when he realised what it must have sounded like.

“Oh, um, erm, no what I meant was … um…” Harry flushed bright red.

Draco apparently didn’t know how to respond to his statement, so simply pretended that he hadn’t heard it, and just went back to sleep where he was.

Harry however, couldn’t get back to sleep, all he could think about was what he said – how could he have been so stupid? Suggesting that he and Draco sleep in the same bed? They finally had some sort of a friendship going on and now he’s gone and ruined it. 

Morning came and the boys went about their usual routines, although Harry went about his with a lot more gloom than usual. Hermione gave him a calculated look at breakfast but he ignored it, he didn’t want to encourage her to ask questions.

His gloom intensified when he reached the common room that night to find it empty. He plonked himself down at the table in frustration and the movement caused a piece of parchment to fall off of the table. Harry picked it up and realised quickly why he was alone.

Harry,

I thought about what you said last night, and I must admit that you have a point.  
I have sourced a ‘TV’ and ‘DVD player’, I just don’t quite know how to use them.  
Meet me in my room so you can set them up.  
I have sorted the tea; you bring the snacks.

Draco 

Harry smiled, grabbed the next James Bond from the table, and headed upstairs to Draco’s room.

Tentatively, he knocked on the door, a quiet voice said ‘come in’, and so he entered, to find an explosion of cardboard, Styrofoam and wires covering the floor with a rather upset looking Draco sat in the middle of it all.

“I tried to have it ready for when you came up. I failed. I do not have a clue what any of this is and I believe I am in need of some help.”

Harry simply nodded, and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finally finished setting up the TV, threw the next James Bond DVD in, and collapsed on Draco’s bed. 

“Harry it’s 4am. Is it even worth starting the film now?”

Harry shrugged, eyes shut, looking like he was on the edge of sleep.

“If you’re going to sleep at least put some pyjamas on first.” Draco sighed, “I really would rather you didn’t wear dirty clothes in my bed.”

Harry groaned in annoyance, rolled off the bed, and stomped down the hallway. A few minutes later he returned in a pair of Dudley’s old pyjama bottoms, and flung himself back on the bed.

“Harry what are you wearing?”

“Sorry, I could only find the bottoms. Don’t usually wear pyjamas anymore, y’know, since I don’t ever really sleep.”

“That’s not what I meant. They are absolutely huge on you, and look like they’re years old! Why on earth would you even own such things?”

“They’re Dudley’s old ones.”

“You’re wearing someone else’s pyjamas?”

Harry sighed and sat up, realising Draco wasn’t going to drop this, “Yep.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have any of my own. I could only spend money from my vault on absolute necessities until I turned 17, by which point I was camping in the woods somewhere looking for horcruxes. Since coming back I haven’t really needed them.”

“What do you mean you’ve never owned pyjamas? How can you have never owned pyjamas?”

If Harry wasn’t feeling so uncomfortable about what he was about to tell Draco, he would have found the look in his face rather funny.

“I never owned anything that was just mine until I came to Hogwarts. My relatives hated that they had to look after me, so refused to spend any of their money on me. I had hand-me-downs from my cousin, and had to do chores if I wanted to be fed. They didn’t tell me I was a wizard, and said that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash. Hell, I didn’t even have my own room until they were threatened by an auror, until then I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. My Hogwarts uniform was the first outfit that was ever bought just for me.”

Draco looked like he was about to explode. Harry cringed, worried that he was about to start shouting and would wake everyone up, but instead, a single tear slid down Draco’s cheek. Draco hastily wiped it away and composed himself.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea, I wouldn’t have brought it up if I did.”

Harry nodded, unsure of how to respond. He hadn’t exactly heard Draco apologise all that often. “Let’s just watch the film, eh?”

Draco nodded, and the pair slipped under the bed sheets, and Harry showed Draco how to press play on the remote.

20 minutes into the film, Harry was asleep, so Draco turned the TV off – he wasn’t really paying attention anyway. His mind was racing, thinking about what Harry had said. All those years he’d spent being daydreaming of the golden boy who he’d assumed had everything, while in reality he’d spend years being abused, not even knowing who he really was. The man didn’t even own a pair of pyjamas, and Draco had spent his life asking for (and getting) anything he could possibly want, yet Harry wasn’t the one who’d been jealous – Draco was.

His train of thought was interrupted when Harry rolled over in his sleep, throwing his arm across Draco’s stomach. Draco became painfully aware that Harry had no shirt on, and that the years of quidditch had served him rather well. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to this bed-sharing thing, but he just couldn’t resist. He’d been well aware of his sexuality and crush on Harry for a few years now, it just never seemed like pursuing either had been a possibility until now. The war was over, the light had won, his father was in Azkaban and his mother was on house arrest. There was no-one to stop him from moving to a little village in a little country somewhere, no-one to stop him from falling in love with the man of his dreams, and living a quiet life away from the public eye that had put so much pressure on him as a child. The being gay thing? He could definitely do that now. But the being in a relationship with Harry thing? Definitely not. He didn’t even know if Harry was attracted to men, let alone him, and the last thing he’d heard was that he was dating the Weasley girl from the year below. 

At some point when Draco was wondering about how to approach the topic of Ginny with Harry, he drifted off to sleep.

“COME ON RON! IF YOU DON’T GET UP NOW YOU’RE GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!” Seamus’ voice echoed down the corridor as he shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Harry groaned and tried to roll over, but realised he couldn’t. All of a sudden he remembered where he was, and opened his eyes to see nothing but blonde. Draco had tucked himself into Harry at some point during the night, and Harry had apparently responded by tangling their legs together, and cuddling him like a teddy bear. Waking up like this stirred a feeling in the bottom of his stomach, a feeling that Ron had described to him once – he said it was the way Hermione made him feel whenever he looked at her. Harry remembered feeling confused at the time, because he couldn’t remember Ginny ever making him feel like that. He knew what this must mean, and to be honest it kind of made sense, he hadn’t felt fully comfortable in either of his previous relationships, but couldn’t pinpoint why until now. Most people, Harry assumed, would find this revelation somewhat hard, but so many things had happened to him over the past few years that realising he is gay was probably the most mundane out of them all, so he was just going to make his life easier for once and just roll with it.

At that moment, Draco started to stir, and as he rolled away from Harry, Harry couldn’t help but run his hand through his hair. Draco hummed at the sensation and fell back to sleep, and Harry smiled at the sound. He then grabbed his wand from the bedside table and sent Hermione a quick animagus message, telling her that he is too tired to go to Hogsmeade, and that he just wants to stay in.

As the stag ran from the room, Draco woke up. “Morning” he said.

“Morning.” Harry replied. “It’s 9am. Can you believe that we slept for a full 5 hours?”

“Gosh, that’s got to be the longest I’ve slept for in over a year!”

“Same.” 

As the conversation slowed, the memory of their conversation last night returned. Harry began to feel a little embarrassed, and turned to Draco to apologise, just as Draco turned to him to ask a question, but the words got stuck in their throats as they realised just how close they were.

Harry had no idea which of them actually initiated it, all he knew was that a second after he turned to Draco, their lips met and it felt amazing. 

Harry lost himself completely in the kiss, running his hand through Draco’s hair, he rolled him onto his back. Draco moaned and then Harry ... was on the floor?

Draco’s moan had snapped him out of his trance. All at once all of the things he’d heard his father say about this kind of thing circled his head and he’d panicked, pushed Harry off of him, and shot out of bed. He hunched over the dresser, trying to calm himself down, when he looked into the mirror. The panic began again when he noticed that a – at some point his shirt had come off, and b – Harry had left a trail of purple hickeys trailing down his torso! 

Meanwhile, a very confused Harry was picking himself off of the floor. He stood up, and cautiously walked towards Draco, careful not to make him jump. He placed his hands on Draco’s hips and stepped up behind him, chest flush against Draco’s back. He peeked over Draco’s shoulder to make eye contact with him in the mirror.

“Draco? What’s wrong?”

“Do you have any idea how stupid we just were? What if we’d been caught?”

“Draco what are you talking about? How is kissing someone stupid? And everyone’s at Hogsmeade, plus, your door is locked.”

Draco turned around to face him, and Harry took a step back.

“Have you never wondered why you’ve never seen any gay couples around Hogwarts? It’s because the wizarding community is a little behind the muggle community in the acceptance aspect. It’s not generally ok, for a pureblood especially, to be with someone of the same gender! It’ll be worse for you, people already hate me, but you coming out would just… merlin…”

“Draco… you’re panicking and you need to calm down. Everything will be fine…” Harry said. He had no idea if what he was saying was helpful or not – he’d only just worked out that he was gay like 20 minutes ago, if anyone should be panicking right now it should be him!

Draco cut him off, “No, you don’t understand. The pressure you’ll be put under to marry a woman and become the poster boy they want would be insane, plus Ron would never talk to you again, I can’t be responsible for you and your best friend never talking again.”

Harry frowned. It was strange seeing Draco so vulnerable like this, talking so openly about something which has clearly been bothering him for a long time. “By this point you should know that no amount of pressure from the press makes me change my mind about what I do, and why on earth would Ron stop talking to me? We’re best mates.”

“Because he’s a pureblood, and he’s been raised to think the same way I have about this. Why else did you think Charlie moved all the way to Romania to study dragons, when there’s an entire population of them in Cornwall?”

Harry smiled. “Charlie chose Romania because he was offered a really good job there. Ron has only ever had good words to say about Charlie, so why would I be any different? But I do understand the need to tell people slowly, it would be a bit shocking for us to be all over each other in the common room with out any prior warning. So, what do you say we keep this relationship between us until we’ve told the people we need to tell?” 

Draco’s brain short-circuited for the third time that morning. “Relationship?”

“Well, yeah?” Harry said flushing red, and then panicking himself, “I mean, unless you don’t want to…”

For the first time in his life Draco was speechless – Harry Potter, the boy he’d had a crush on since he was 14, wanted to be in a relationship with him. Consequences be damned.

He nodded, “Ok, sounds like a plan.” And promptly pulled Harry in for another kiss before he changed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> As always kind comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!
> 
> Laura xxx


End file.
